A Christmas Gift
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: It's Christmas and Jirou has a rather special gift to give Atobe. Atoji, sequal to 'Merry Christmas Hyoutei' but you don't need to read that to read this.


_Okay, I'm a little mortified. This is the first time I've actually written a __**sex **__scene, described it, ect. I'm not sure how I did, so please tell me!_

_So, I said this on one of my other stories, but I'll say it here to. If you are a fan of the Adorable Pair, please join the __**Adorable Revolution **__created by our very own __**YaoiIsLove **and **IceFlow **__on __**Facebook**__! Help us take over the PoT fandom!_

_I hope everyone has a merry Christmas/happy holiday that they celebrate!_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_Read and review, please, nya! (REALLY please!)_

_-_

* * *

**A Christmas Gift**

* * *

-

"Kei-chan," the voice purred, crawling seductively towards the younger boy, a small, sly smirk growing on his face.

The Atobe heir swallowed and fought to keep his desires under control. His length twitched beneath his expensive pants, causing him to shift in discomfort.

Jirou forced his way between Atobe's muscular legs, laying a gentle hand over his buchou's clothed, growing member, and rubbed slightly, teeth innocently biting his lip. "If you want," he leaned forward and placed his lips next to Atobe's ear, hot breath sending shivers down the teen's spine. "I can take care of it for you."

He bucked lightly into the hand, the other boy chuckling and pulling away as he did so. Atobe groaned. "Jirou," he shook his head. "Are you seriously trying to torture your buchou?"

The blonde laughed again, bringing up his hands to slowly undo the buttons of Atobe's shirt. Once he was done with the last button, he paused, and looked up beneath his lashes. "Kei-chan, are you seriously telling me you don't enjoy it?" he mocked, fingers inching up his chest to draw circles around one of Atobe's pink nubs.

Giving a light moan, Atobe grabbed the older boy's wrist almost roughly, earning a small gasp of shock and stared at him with lust filled eyes. "Don't mess with ore-sama," he stated slowly, tugging the boy so that they were chest to chest.

His eyes greedily took in the site of the naked body in front of him, the sight of the smaller yet still muscular chest rising and falling with his breathing sent most thoughts tumbling away. The only thoughts left afterwards were only the ones on how Jirou looked so adorable, so cute, so sweet. Sweet enough to eat.

Running his fingers along Jirou's back, along the ridge of his spine, sent both of their skin tingling. Lips met each other in the middle, tongues immediately entering each other's mouth.

"Kei-chan. _Kei-chan. Kei-chan…"_

"Kei-chan, wake up."

Atobe groaned lightly as he was awoken from his dream, but the soft hands prodding and pushing him told him exactly who it was, so instead of ordering the person out of his room, he sighed and sat up, brushing his hair away from his face only to pause and look at the older boy sitting in front of him.

"Ne? What is it, Kei-chan?" Jirou asked innocently, continuing to suck on the red and white candy cane in his mouth, tongue twirling around the tip of it.

Closing his eyes and swallowing, Atobe shook his head. "Betsuni," he opened his eyes to look at his new boyfriend. "How did you get in here?"

Jirou smiled. "How I always get in here." He answered vaguely. "You don't mind, do you Kei-chan?"

"Uh, no, of course not. Just wondering." Jirou's pink lips puckered slightly as he pulled the mint candy away from his mouth, pushing it gently into Atobe's instead. He raised a questioning eyebrow but didn't say anything as Jirou placed it back in his mouth, grinning around the cane.

"Yum," he giggled. "Kei-chan flavored."

Atobe blushed and coughed, forcing his straying eyes away from Jirou's bare legs.

Wait, bare… legs?

"Jirou," he started. "Why are you wearing shorts? It's freezing outside." Worry tinged at his voice.

Laughing, Jirou answered, "Don't worry, I changed into these when I got here, they're a lot more comfortable then the small jeans I was wearing earlier." He pretended not to notice the way his boyfriend's eyes raked over his small body.

"Anyways," he continued, leaning forward. "Merry Christmas, Keigo." He smiled, lowering his lips to brush against the younger boys, small moans escaping from him when Atobe ran his hands down the smooth skin of his legs.

When Atobe's hand started to travel toward the volley player's crotch, Jirou pulled away, panting only a little bit. "Not yet,"

Atobe nodded, sighing. "Gomen, ore-sama keeps forgetting you are not ready for that level yet, Jirou."

Jirou hummed but said nothing as he moved from on top of the younger boy over to his side, hugging his legs to his chest. "So, where's my present?" he grinned childishly, nearly bouncing where he sat.

Smiling fondly, Atobe reached into his drawer and pulled out a small, blue, velvet box causing Jirou to tilt his head in confusion. Slowly opening the box, the Hyoutei buchou held it out for Jirou to see, the smaller boy's eyes widening in shock.

Reaching into the box, the blonde picked up the small ring, holding it in his hand to look at it closer.

It was simple, and yet—to him—beautiful. The ring was small and silver, with just a sliver of blue sapphire running all around the middle of the ring.

"I didn't think that you would want a heart shaped ring. I had this specially made, a ring just for you." Atobe said after a minute, slightly worried that the other boy didn't like it.

Jirou looked up, confusion still showing in his eyes. "I love it, but what is for, Kei-chan?"

Taking it gently from his boyfriend, Atobe twirled it softly in his fingers. "I know we are only fifteen, Jirou, but ore—no, I—" he sighed. "This is difficult to say. I love you, I'm sure of that," Jirou's chocolate colored eyes went wide. "And this ring is called a promise ring. Not one of those Christian rings," Atobe stated when Jirou gave him a wary look. "This sounded so much better in ore-sama's head." He mumbled.

Smiling, Jirou stated, "Go on, I don't mind if it sounds cheesy and clichéd."

Atobe nodded. "Hai. This ring is a ring to… symbolize that we're only each others, I've got one exactly like it and some would call it…" his voice trailed off as he eyed Jirou nervously before picking back up. "A pre-engagement ring."

Freezing in shock, Jirou looked at the ring in his boyfriend's hands, breathing getting a little faster as he asked, "Pre… pre-engagement ring?"

"Pre-engagement ring," Atobe repeated. "And I'm hoping that you'll accept it, Jirou." He held the ring out for Jirou to take and put on. "It can go on any finger."

Thinking for a second, Jirou looked down at the sparkling ring. Did he want to accept this? Sure, he loved Atobe Keigo, but was he ready for something this big? Could they be sure that nothing would happen that would make them hate each other later on?

No, they couldn't, but—truthfully—Jirou wasn't worried about that at the moment.

Slowly, Jirou pushed Atobe's hand away and the silver haired boy could feel his heart breaking only to stop altogether when Jirou held out his left hand and smile. "On my left ring finger, that's where it belongs."

Atobe smiled widely and slipped the small ring on the small hand only to have Jirou launch himself towards the younger boy, throwing his arms around his broad shoulders and whispering in his ear, "It's the best gift I could want, Kei-chan."

Hugging the smaller boy tightly, Atobe's large smile softened into a smaller one, eyes falling shut as their chests rose and fell against each other.

After a moment, he questioned, "So, Jirou, where is ore-sama's present?"

Blushing, the boy pulled back and averted his eyes. "Um… you know my present really doesn't compare—"

Atobe kissed him, successfully silencing Jirou. He pulled back, a faint blush on both of their cheeks. "Jirou, I'm sure that whatever it is, it'll be wonderful."

Jirou bit his lip, nodded, and stood from his bed. "M'kay, I'll give it to you Kei-chan, but may I use your bathroom first?" he asked a little shyly, shifting on his feet.

Atobe nodded and Jirou walked away, grabbing a bag placed only a few feet away and walked over to the bathroom. He stopped just before going in, smiled, and stated, "I'll give you your gift as soon as I get out. I think you'll like it."

The door closed behind him and Atobe leaned back into his headboard, heaving a large sigh.

He had done it. He had given Jirou the ring and Jirou had accepted. Was it weird that it had made him almost feel giddy to know that Jirou was his and his alone?

Glancing back over at the table next to him, he opened the case situated there and took out his own ring, slipping it onto his left finger and smiled. He liked the way it looked, and he liked the way it made him feel; happy and complete.

After a few more minutes the door opened and Atobe looked up, only to have his jaw drop in a disbelieving gape.

Jirou smiled shyly, scratching the back of his neck. "You don't know how long it took me to find a yukata like this."

Shaking his head, Atobe asked, "Long? Just how long were you planning this, Jirou?" his gaze wandered back to the semi-transparent robe, eagerly taking in the smooth outline of the boy's body.

The boy giggled, turning a dark red from head to toe, Atobe could tell. "For a few months, actually."

Atobe almost wanted to sputter. "Months? We've not been together for 'a few months' Jirou."

"I know," Jirou said quietly, taking a few steps forward, letting the large yukata drop over his shoulder, the feel of Atobe's eyes burning into his skin sending sparks throughout his body. "But, this is your present." He began undoing the yukata as he slowly walked closer. "My heart, my mind, my soul, my body, my… virginity, me." He let the yukata drop, revealing his own naked body and Atobe's breath hitched, throat going dry as something stirred in his lower stomach.

Jirou smiled, picking up Atobe's hand and placing it on his chest, slowly dragging it down, around his erect nipples, down his muscular chest and stomach, just to stop before his hardening length before bringing it back up to his cup his neck, moving the other hand to lie across his bottom.

Lips quivering, the blonde inched forward until his mouth just rested besides his lover's hear and quietly whispered, his hot breath making Atobe's body react in pleasurable ways. "You do want me, ne?"

Atobe could only nod, giving a silent gulp before gently pulling the young boy's head down, lips moving to just graze Jirou's pouting ones. Tongue darting out to roam over the smooth skin, Atobe licked at the crevice of his mouth, urging the older boy to part them.

Jirou obeyed, silently opening his mouth, letting the muscle explore his eager mouth. He moaned, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck, slowly moving to unbutton Atobe's top.

Placing his hands on Jirou's, Atobe stilled his hands and gently pushed Jirou back onto his large bed, ignoring the questioning gaze as he stood and removed his expensive pajamas.

After ridding himself of his confines, the silver haired teen moved to hover over the stark, naked body spread over his bed, chest rising and falling in anxious waiting.

Kissing along his jaw line softly sent the sweet smell of strawberries wafting up Atobe's nostrils and he sighed, enjoying how pleasant it was and knowing that it would be all too easy to get used to it.

He leaned down and whispered, "I can have you however I want, Jirou, ahn?" Jirou gave a fast and eager nod, continuing to stare up at the younger teenager. "And are you sure _you _want this?"

Smiling softly, Jirou felt his heart give a happy twitch. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, Kei-chan."

After a moment of Atobe staring at his boyfriend, he laid a kiss on his neck, dragging his lips over the smooth skin to come to rest over the blonde's Adam's apple, sucking lightly.

Jirou mewled, hands moving up to run along Atobe's broad shoulders and muscled back, Atobe moving down the small body to twirl his tongue around the small, pink nub. He bit lightly, eliciting a cry from Jirou.

Spreading Jirou's legs, Atobe moved between them and took his boyfriend's hardening length in his hands. Squeezing the base and running his hand over the velvet skin, Atobe licked at Jirou's lips, and reached over into his drawer as Jirou arched slightly into his hand.

"This'll be cold." Atobe stated, squirting some of the liquid onto his hand.

Jirou nodded as he watched the silver haired teen place a finger at his entrance, pushing slightly as the blonde gave a tiny gasp.

"You okay?"

Jirou nodded, smiling. "Cold, like you said."

Pushing his finger in more, Atobe circled the ring of muscle, laying soft kisses repeatedly over Jirou's collar, neck, shoulders, and chest. After a second, he added another finger, Jirou wincing only slightly at his smaller body being stretched.

Fingers exploring the inside of his boyfriend, Atobe grew harder at the sight of the small, red blush covering Jirou's cheeks. The fact that he was the only one to have done this with Jirou made him happy and even more possessive.

If he had his way, he would be the _only _one to _ever _do this with the blonde.

Eyes falling silently shut, Jirou's stomach tightened as he thrust down upon the fingers intruding him, wanting more. It felt good, but it still felt a little painful.

Giving Jirou a smile, Atobe withdrew his fingers and laid another small kiss on the blonde's lips only to whisper in his ear, "Place your legs over my shoulders."

Jirou blinked and tilted his head but nodded all the same, doing as Atobe said with his help. After lubing his own cock, he lined up his head with Jirou's small entrance. "This _will _hurt a little, Jirou."

He nodded. "I know,"

Why did they both feel so nervous?

As Atobe penetrated him, Jirou winced, eyes closing in pain at the feel of something entering a place that wouldn't normally be entered. The heir stopped to give his boyfriend time to adjust to the intrusion, covering him in soft kisses and running a delicate hand through his soft hair in comfort.

After a minute, Jirou relaxed and told Atobe to continue.

Doing as his boyfriend said, he entered himself fully, giving a loud moan at the feel of Jirou's tight heat surrounding him completely.

Withdrawing, Atobe angled himself, thrusting in lightly, successfully hitting the smaller boy's prostate.

Jirou gasped and arched up into Atobe as a white, hot flair went through his body, stomach tightening into knots.

"Do… do that again." He told the younger teen quietly.

Atobe nodded, smiling and thrust back into him, a little faster.

Moaning loudly as the same feeling swam throughout his body, he ran his fingers down his buchou's muscled back, urging the younger boy to go faster.

As he did so, Atobe re-gripped Jirou's own eager and twitching cock, moving his hand up from the base and tugging at the heated flesh, pre-cum dripping from the slit.

Feeling himself still grow slightly harder at the sight of Jirou's blushing and writhing body, Atobe knew that there wasn't anything that could be more beautiful than Jirou in that moment.

The pleasure that etched the teen's face sent his mind reeling, just as Jirou's muscles tightened over him as he exited and entered him, causing Jirou to whimper in both pleasure when he was filled, and in disappointment when Atobe left him.

"Harder," Jirou breathed, gripping tightly onto Jirou's arms and legs falling to wrap around his waist.

Atobe lowered his mouth to Jirou's, tongue automatically infiltrating his mouth, playfully fighting with Jirou's tongue for dominance.

Easily winning, Atobe teased his boyfriend by darting his tongue in and out of his mouth quickly only to finally move his mouth to an erect nipple, scrapping the small, pink bud with his teeth, and twirling it with his tongue.

Feeling Jirou's hard length twitch in his hand, he fisted his hand around it again, tugging on the appendage as he moved quickly in and out of the tight hole, the bed creaking slightly beneath them while Jirou mewled and wiggled beneath his body, thrusting up into his pleasurable ministrations.

Lights started going off before Jirou, blurring his eyes. Heat roamed through his body as Atobe continued to fill him to the rim. After another moment, white stars burst before his eyes and he came, ejecting his white seed onto their stomachs just before Atobe released his own inside of the older boy, collapsing on top of the lithe body.

A moment later—as so not to squish his boyfriend—he rolled over onto the side and looked over at a smiling Jirou.

Bringing up a hand, he brushed aside Jirou's wavy, blonde hair from his sweating forehead, asking lightly, "Did I hurt you?"

Jirou smiled over at him and shook his head. "No, but I knew you wouldn't, Kei-chan. You're too caring to hurt me." Biting his lip, Jirou looked sly. "That was fun, though, Kei-chan. We should do that again."

Atobe's eyes sparkled. "Hai, but…" he looked down at himself, nose scrunched up. "In the shower this time while we get cleaned up? I don't fancy all this mess."

"Alright," Jirou leaned over, pecking his lips before pulling back and staring at him. They moved forward at the same time, lips meeting and melting together, hands exploring the other's body once more.

They didn't make it to the shower.


End file.
